One in a Million (Fourscore: Polar's Wild Adventure - Awesome Me 2)
“One in a Million”'' ''is an original song by Phase Awesomeness. It’s a royal mashup sung and rapped by multiple groups: the Fourscore plus 1 (Johnny Johnson, Agent Classified, Everest “Polar” Solar, Shining Armor, and Kovu), The Awesome New Generation (Nick Wilde, Kiara “Wilde” Pridelander, and Reynold “Bearen” Michaels), Matthew Micahs, the Royalphas/Wildpride duo (Adult Simba and Alpha Kate), The New Awesome Generation (Reynold, Kiara, Balto, and Rainbow Dash), and Gazelle. The some premieres as the 547 celebrate Matthew and Ciad’s marriage, the redemption of Marianne (also known as Ursa), and their victory over Kai and the effects of the Polaroid Serum. Lyrics Intro: Simba and Kate: One in a million… Johnny: Fourscore! (547: Hey!) Gazelle: Whoa-oh, oh, whoa-oh, oh… ('''547: Hey, hey, hey, hey!) Nick: The Awesome New Generation! (547: Hey, hey!) Simba and Kate: You the one in a million (547: Hey, hey!) Gazelle: Whoa-oh, oh, whoa-oh, oh… (547: Hey, hey!) Reynold: Five, four, three, two, one… (547: Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey!) Kiara and Matthew: TAKEOFF! (547: Hey!) '''Verse 1 (Fourscore): Kovu: So, you wanna be a hero Johnny: But never really felt the type Polar: They make you feel like a zero Shining Armor: Saying you just don’t match the hype Classified: But it’s all too clear, though (Johnny: I know) Shining Armor and Kovu: It’s the very same thing you wanna be Yet you always fall shy of what they wanna see Matthew: Seems you’re nothing but a living anomaly Pre-Chorus (Rainbow Dash and Balto): Rainbow: But you’ve been trying too long to fit in Running a pointless race Balto: The only way to start truly living Is to discover your place Chorus (Royalphas/Wildpride): Simba and Kate: Because you’re one in a million (547: Million) Living in a world of desperate billions (547: Billions) Just searching for someone to show them the truth The assurance, the proof Kate: That no matter who you are or choose to be Simba: You can pursue your destiny Hook (Matthew and Gazelle): Whoa-oh, oh, whoa-oh, oh, whoa-oh (Kate: You’re the one in a million) Whoa-oh, oh, whoa-oh, oh, whoa-oh (Simba: You can pursue your destiny) Whoa-oh, oh, whoa-oh, oh, whoa-oh (Kate: You’re the one in a million) Whoa-oh, oh, whoa-oh, oh, whoa-oh (Simba: Hey, yeah…) Verse 2 (The New Awesome Generation): (Reynold: Check it out, y'all!) Rainbow Dash: So, you wanna be a leader (Simba: And the kind they’ll adore) But don’t know if you have what it takes Balto: You wanna be more than a dreamer (Kate: More than ever before) And yet, you’re worried about the stakes Reynold: See, no one starts out a succeeder Kiara: We all make mistakes, as people say Yet no matter what, love will find a way Gazelle: To lead you through it all to brighter days Pre-Chorus (Rainbow Dash and Balto): Rainbow: See, you’ve been trying too long to fit in Running a pointless race Balto: The only way to start truly living Is to discover your place Chorus (Royalphas/Wildpride): Simba and Kate: Because you’re one in a million (547: Million) Living in a world of desperate billions (547: Billions) Just searching for someone to show them the truth The assurance, the proof Kate: That no matter who you are or choose to be Simba: You can pursue your destiny Hook (Matthew and Gazelle): Whoa-oh, oh, whoa-oh, oh, whoa-oh (Kate: You’re the one in a million) Whoa-oh, oh, whoa-oh, oh, whoa-oh (Simba: You can pursue your destiny) Whoa-oh, oh, whoa-oh, oh, whoa-oh (Kate: You’re the one in a million) Whoa-oh, oh, whoa-oh, oh, whoa-oh (Simba: Hey, yeah…) Rap (The Awesome New Generation): ''' (Johnny: Yo, T.A.N.G., let’s get it!) Nick: Hey, look at what’s going down A little prodigy in hero town (All: POLAR!) Proving that anyone can wow the crowd Let destiny’s anthem resound, because it’s loud Bearen: Just take it to the undercover agents (Classified: Nothing beats the Wind) Show them how it’s done, second-best’s got patience (Johnny: Top-notch, yo!) Yeah, we’re just a radical triad (Kovu: Alright!) Spreading the love (Rainbow and Balto: Like Matthew and Ciad!) Kiara: Whoo! We’re just bouncing around (Reynold and Nick: Yeah!) Hit that beat, turn up the sound (Rainbow and Balto: Hey!) Kindness starts where courage is found Just take a look at what’s going down (Matthew: Tell them!) Shining and Kovu: Going down, going down, just look at what’s been going down Kiara: Listen up, you don’t have to be perfect Just rock your finesse, show the world they’re worth it (Worth it, worth it, worth it…) '''Chorus (Simba and Kate): Simba and Kate: Because you’re one in a million (Nick and the 547: Million) Living in a world of desperate billions (Balto and the 547: Billions) Just searching for someone to show them the truth (Kiara: Show them!) The assurance, the proof (Reynold: Tell the world) Kate: That no matter who you are or choose to be (Kovu: Nothing can stop you) Simba: You can pursue your destiny (Matthew: Yeah!!) Simba and Kate: You’re the one in a million (Classified and Shining, with the 547: Million!) Living in a world of desperate billions (Nick and Balto, with the 547: Billions) Just searching for someone to show them the truth (Kiara: They’re longing, yeah) The assurance, the proof (Reynold: Spread the hope, y’all) Kate: That no matter who you are or choose to be (Gazelle: You choose) Simba: You can pursue your destiny (Rainbow Dash: Whoo!) Hook (Matthew and Gazelle): Gazelle and Matthew: Whoa-oh, oh, whoa-oh, oh, whoa-oh (Kate: You’re the one in a million) Gazelle and Matthew: Whoa-oh, oh, whoa-oh, oh, whoa-oh (Simba: You can pursue your destiny) Gazelle and Matthew: Whoa-oh, oh, whoa-oh, oh, whoa-oh (Kate: You’re the one in a million) Gazelle and Matthew: Whoa-oh, oh, whoa-oh, oh, whoa-oh (Simba: Hey, yeah…) Extended Ending (Fourscore, Gazelle, Matthew, and Royalphas): Kovu: One in a million (Johnny: Hey, let me hear you sing) Simba: You're the one in a million, million Shining Armor: Don’t you know? (Polar and Classified: We know!) Kovu: You are the... Simba and Kate: One in a million Gazelle: Just try everything Simba and Kate: You're the one in a million Matthew: There’s a hero deep inside of you Simba: You can pursue your destiny Trivia *This is the second Phase Awesomeness song to feature Matthew, Gazelle, the Fourscore (plus 1), and The Awesome New Generation since “Zootopia”. *However, this song goes further in that it also features The New Awesome Generation (not to be confused with the T.A.N.G.) and the Royalphas/Wildpride duo. It’s the first Phase Awesomeness song to do so. *As always, the T.A.N.G. predominantly have rapping roles in this song. However, Reynold and Kiara (being members of the T.N.A.G.) are also seen singing along with Balto and Rainbow Dash. *Simba and Kate dominately sing the chorus, a trend of theirs from songs like “It’s Called a Hustle, Sweetheart” and “Living That Kind of Life”. *Matthew and Gazelle have more of a supporting role than a singing one in this song. *This is the first song that the Fourscore lead out in. In comparison, the T.A.N.G. have significantly less of a lead role, save for Kiara and Reynold. Also, though not mentioned in the song, Samson Maxwells, Jane Wolfe, Garth, Luna, Tigress, and Connie “Ciad” Peterson all contribute to the music in the background. *Nick Wilde was actually serving as a DJ during this song, which would explain his lesser “lyrical presence”. Category:Songs Category:Phase Awesomeness Songs